


Whatever You Want

by softanticipation



Series: on a scale (from one to ten) [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softanticipation/pseuds/softanticipation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin's back for a weekend and she just wants to make the most out of her time with Kelley and Christen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever You Want

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this doesn't actually occur within on a scale, but it does exist in the same universe. It's just a fun little thing I decided to write to give myself a break from the actual story.

Despite her best attempts to keep her cool, Christen is finding herself sweating bullets. It’s the worst time possible for her to start stress-sweating, but she’s staring at herself in the bathroom mirror post-shower, wrapped up in a towel with wet hair dripping down her back and wondering if there’s a chance she can cancel this.

Of course she could cancel this. Kelley and Tobin would totally understand if she backed out, and she knows that they wouldn’t judge her for it. She’d been the most hesitant despite the fact that she’d been the one to whisper that maybe, just _maybe_ Kelley’s suggestion hadn’t been the worst idea ever. It had been at happy hour the night before after Kelley was already three cocktails deep, Tobin nursing her first beer of the evening while Christen sipped on a drink of her own. The sun had been setting over the stadium, visible from the restaurant’s patio, and Christen had been caught up looking at the pretty colors streaking the sky when Kelley had sidled up to her after returning from the restroom and leaned her head on Christen’s shoulder. 

“This is fun,” she had said, sighing contently. “Tobin, you should come up more often.”

“It’s a pity that Alex couldn’t come,” Tobin had said from where her elbows were resting on the railing in front of them. 

“Eh,” Kelley had shrugged. “We can have fun without her. Can’t we, Christen? Aren’t we having fun?”

“Lots of fun,” Christen had said, nodding carefully and leaning further into Kelley. 

“Are you cold?” Tobin had asked, looking sideways at Christen and Kelley, watching Christen rest her drink on the railing so she could cuddle Kelley closer.

“Yeah,” Christen had said as Kelley nodded.

“Want a hug?” Kelley had asked, turning so she could properly hug Christen who accepted her readily, tightening her arms around her neck while Kelley squeezed her middle. 

“You two look pretty cozy, to be honest,” Tobin had said, and her tone had Christen frowning. 

“You can have a hug too,” she had offered, swiveling her head to the side to look at Tobin past Kelley’s head. 

“You know, Tobin,” Kelley had said, not slurring but with words somehow more languid than usual, “if you’re jealous that Christen and I get to touch each other, maybe we can all share with each other.”

Christen’s brain had froze, running over the peculiar wording and trying to figure out if she was the only one interpreting is as something a little more scandalous than it seemed. Tobin had just scoffed though, tucking her chin into her shoulder as she looked at Kelley, face serene and unaffected. 

“Kelley,” she had said, slow and relaxed, “there’s nothing to be jealous of.”

Kelley had pouted at that. 

“What, just because Christen and I have never actually hooked up?”

Christen had stiffened in Kelley’s arms, but Kelley didn’t seem to notice. 

“A lot of best friends do, though,” Kelley continued. 

“Kell,” Christen had said skeptically, “We’re not those kinds of friends.”

Christen still wonders whether or not what happened next would have occurred if Kelley hadn’t been tipsy and loose. 

“We could be,” she had said, an uncharacteristically serious expression on her face. 

“Kell,” Christen had said again, this time sharply. 

“What?” Kelley had asked, the perfect picture of innocence as she pulled out of Christen’s embrace, eyes wide and eyelashes blinking slowly. “I’m not kidding.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Tobin had spoken up. “You can’t just say something like that and not mean it.”

Christen found her head snapping around to look at Tobin who was watching Kelley carefully. 

“I do mean it,” Kelley had insisted. “I mean, why not?”

“Kelley,” Tobin had said slowly. “You know who you’re talking to, right?”

“Oh come on,” Kelley had scoffed. “Tobin, I know you’d be up for it. And Christen – you’d do it, right?”

The entire time Christen had been frozen, eyes bouncing between the two girls, wondering if she was really witnessing this conversation take place in front of her. She’d never even thought of such an idea before, but when presented with the possibility, she had no idea what to think. 

Thankfully, Tobin had swooped in like her knight in shining armor. 

“Christen, you don’t have to answer that,” Tobin had said graciously. “Who wants another drink?”

“Me,” Kelley said, brandishing her empty glass, conversation practically forgotten. 

Christen hadn’t forgotten, though. She still hasn’t forgotten, standing in front of her mirror and staring at her bare shoulders, wondering if she should back out. 

She could, she knows. All she has to do is say a single word and Tobin and Kelley would walk away from this instantly. They wouldn’t have a problem with it. Tobin had reassured her earlier at an early dinner, reaching across the table to earnestly wrap her fingers around Christen’s and stare at her so intently that it had made Christen squirm. 

“You don’t have to do it,” she had said, so intensely that Christen briefly considered the idea that maybe Tobin didn’t want to do it at all. “I know that Kelley brought it up and I didn’t shut it down, and maybe I should have. But I’m okay with it happening if you are.”

Christen had been the one to bring it up a second time, as they were getting ready for dinner and Kelley had flung herself across Christen’s bed while waiting for Christen to finish choosing an outfit. Tobin had already been lounging across the mattress, half asleep since she’d finished getting ready fifteen minutes before. 

“The bed is plenty big enough for two people,” Kelley had said, shoving Tobin over. “Make room for me.”

“It’s probably big enough for three,” Christen had said mindlessly, fingering a pair of worn jeans as she thought about Kelley’s casual proposition for nearly the thousandth time in the past twenty-four hours. 

Kelley’s head had of course jerked up, with Tobin actually moving over to make room for Kelley to lie down comfortably. 

“Probably,” Kelley had said rather cautiously, Tobin placing a hand on her shoulder as if to tell her to calm down and not get ahead of herself. “Like, three people could sleep in here.”

Christen had bit her lip, swinging her hair down to hide her face as it burned red. She yanked the jeans out of their drawer, closing it with a loud thud. 

“They could,” she said, grabbing the sweater she’d already picked out. “But do you think they could do other things?”

She’d disappeared to the bathroom to change in privacy after that, the image of Tobin bolting upright while Kelley’s jaw dropped open seared into her brain. 

Kelley had been itching to bring it up all throughout the car ride, Tobin forcing the conversation to swerve around the touchy subject until their food had been delivered. At that point, Tobin had been too busy shoving chips and salsa in her mouth to stop Kelley before it was too late. 

“Your bed could totally fit the three of us,” Kelley had said with a straight face, forcing Tobin to choke as Christen blushed scarlet. 

“Good to know,” Christen had said uncertainly, already reconsidering. She was curious – but who wouldn’t be? Tobin and Kelley were both insanely good looking and she’d been squirming at the very thought ever since Kelley had suggested it, preoccupied with images of stretches of soft skin and gentle curves pressed together underneath her sheets as she’d slipped in bed last night. The logistics of it all had her mind working overtime but she figured that if Kelley had suggested it, she knew enough that it wouldn’t be a total disaster. There was something nagging at her, something that she whispered out as Tobin looked at her comfortingly. 

“I’m okay with it happening,” she’d said hesitantly. “I just – I don’t really have any experience.”

“I’ve never done this before either,” Tobin had said gently.

“Not the three thing,” Christen had said, wondering if her face would ever return to it’s normal color. “The girl thing.”

She’d hissed it so quietly that she was worried they hadn’t heard her. Kelley had nodded understandingly though, sharing a look with Tobin that Christen didn’t quite understand. 

“Yeah, I figured,” Kelley said. “Luckily, the two of us know what we’re doing. We’ll show you.”

Something about the phrasing had Christen frowning, but Tobin had just nodded along and squeezed Christen’s hand once before letting go. 

“I’ll do it if you want to,” Tobin had told her. “But only if you’re sure.”

Christen hadn’t been able to make a decision at first, making a mental list of pros and cons throughout the rest of the meal. It hadn’t been until the table was cleared and the check had been delivered that she made her choice, snatching the check and pulling out her wallet. 

“I’m paying,” she’d said firmly when Kelley and Tobin had both protested, Tobin even trying to hand her some cash for her share of the meal. “But we’re doing this. In my bed. And I’m showering first.”

“Okay,” Tobin had agreed immediately. “I’m okay with that.”

“Me too,” Kelley had said, looking extremely interested. “So – how are we doing this? Do I need to get all dressed up?”

“No,” Tobin had said resolutely. “This isn’t going to be a production, Kelley.”

“Right,” Kelley had nodded. “T-shirts and sweatpants. Got it.”

Christen had laughed, breaking the tension. The ride back had been easy, with Kelley singing along to the radio while Tobin laughed from the backseat and Christen half-smiling as she drove. It hadn’t been until Christen had gotten in the shower that her nerves had reappeared, thinking about how she’d left things with the two of them.

“We’re ready when you are,” Tobin had told her. “Take your time.”

“But not too long,” Kelley had added, leaning forward to press a wet kiss to the corner of Christen’s mouth. It was close, closer to a real kiss than anything Kelley had ever laid on her. “We’re going to have a good time.”

Christen had taken her time under the steaming water, painstaking running a razor over herself until she’d been satisfied that there wasn’t a bit of stubble left behind. She wanted everything to be as perfect as possible, and she’d washed up with her favorite body wash, praying that neither Tobin nor Kelley would find it offensive. Now, with her wet skin slowly air-drying in the humid bathroom, she’s beginning to reconsider. 

A soft, single tap on the door makes her jump. 

“Yeah?” she calls out nervously. 

“We’re waiting in here,” Kelley’s voice comes through, muffled but understandable. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah,” Christen says, clutching her towel more tightly to her. “Yeah, just give me a few minutes.”

“Wear your sexiest underwear,” Kelley says through the door, and just as Christen’s heart rate starts climbing, she hears Tobin’s voice from further away.

“Shut up, Kelley,” Tobin says. “You’re wearing granny panties.”

“Am not!” Kelley squawks loudly. “Just because they’re gray and cotton – “

It makes Christen smile and it gives her the courage she needs to start toweling and changing into the clothes she’d brought in with her. She doesn’t bother too much with what she wears – she’s hoping that it won’t be the focus of what’s about to happen, and part of her her knows that it’s what’s underneath that’s important. When she’s done and ready, she takes a deep breath with her hand on the doorknob and thinks about what opening the door will mean. 

Opening the door makes it harder to turn back. Once she sees Tobin and Kelley on her bed, presumably laid out like the unfairly attractive people they are, she’s going to have one hell of a time backing out. She wants this. She knows that there’s a very slim chance she’s going to have this opportunity again. Part of her is worried that if she tells Tobin and Kelley no, they’ll just pick up and move it to Kelley’s room, party of two.

It’s that last thought that has her twisting the knob, taking one last steadying breath before pushing the door open. 

The sight that greets her is anything but innocent. 

Tobin isn’t the problem. She looks patient, posted up against Christen’s pillows and resting like she’s completely content with staying where she is for as long as necessary. Kelley on the other hand, is sitting cross legged towards the foot of the bed in only a stretched-out see-through t-shirt and the aforementioned gray cotton underwear. It might not have affected Christen if Kelley didn’t have a hand down her pants – she can’t really see what Kelley’s doing, but her hand looks fairly still while pressing against herself, tongue poking out of her mouth as she tilts her head to the side, eyes closing. 

“Kelley,” Tobin says, sounding bored. “That’s enough of a head start.”

Kelley’s eyes snap open and when she sees Christen she promptly removes her hand, wiping her fingers on the hem of her t-shirt.

“Excellent,” she says bouncing up and down so that Christen can see the way she isn’t wearing a bra of any sort. Christen has seen Kelley’s high beams before, seen them pressed up against the fabric of her sports bras or through thick t-shirts late at night, but this time the context is different and it’s putting Christen’s nerves on edge. “Come on, Christen. Let’s get this show on the road.”

“Um,” Christen says, eyes darting around the room. “What do I – “

“Just come sit down with me,” Kelley encourages, patting the stretch of bed beside her. “We’ll start nice and easy for you.”

So Christen takes a step forward, eyes on the floor as she walks to the edge of the bed before sinking down. 

“So how is this going to work?” Christen asks awkwardly, changing a glance at Tobin. It’s hard to look at her, exuding a toned-down sort of confidence as she crosses her feet at the ankles and leans up on her elbows. The shorts she wears are loose but give Christen a glimpse of just enough leg to send her heart into rapid palpitations, and she has to remind herself that it’s okay to look. 

Tobin follows Christen’s gaze. 

“How do you want to start?” Tobin asks, clearing her throat to get Christen’s attention. She’s far enough away that Christen can’t touch, and with the way her hair is falling down all around her shoulders, Christen just wants to get closer. She stays rooted to her spot though, barely aware of Kelley inching closer. 

“I’m nervous,” Christen blurts out, running a hand through her damp hair. “I don’t know what to do, and I don’t want to fuck this up.”

“You won’t,” Kelley says definitively. “Short of leaving me out of this, I don’t see how you could do anything wrong.”

They’d briefly discussed their limits earlier, before Christen had gone to shower. Nothing weird, Tobin had said firmly while shooting a look Kelley’s way. No getting jealous, no excluding one of them, and most importantly, they had to communicate with each other.

“I’m going to tell you what I want,” Kelley had shrugged, pulling her hair up into the messy bun she’s currently sporting. “Don’t worry about that.”

Having heard that already, it doesn’t come as much of a shock when Kelley rises up onto her knees and begins ordering them around. 

“Okay, so,” she says, once it’s apparent that Christen doesn’t know where to start and Tobin isn’t about to make any suggestions. “Tobin, come here.”

Tobin looks slightly skeptical, but she still scoots closer to Kelley who moves forward with such momentum that she nearly ends up in Tobin’s lap before catching herself. 

“Christen,” Kelley says, adjusting the low neckline of her shirt. It distracts Christen, who is suddenly overwhelmed by the expanse of bare skin Kelley has on display. Her thighs flex as she edges forward on her knees, and it’s clear that Tobin is just as aware of the near nip-slip that occurs as Christen is. Tobin seems entranced, licking her lips as Kelley pulls up the fabric just in time, while Christen squirms and pushes her hands under her thighs in an attempt to keep from doing anything with them. 

“Yeah?” Christen asks, shocked by the way her voice scrapes over the words. 

“Since you’re nervous, we’ll got first,” Kelley continues. “Just tell us when you’re ready to join in.”

“Okay,” Christen says, her voice small and barely audible as Kelley focuses on Tobin, a wicked smile crossing her lips as she lifts her hands to press down on Tobin’s shoulders. 

The two of them go for it with reckless abandon, Kelley not wasting any time before working Tobin’s mouth open. Christen can see Kelley’s tongue snaking into Tobin’s mouth and Tobin’s hands lift from the mattress to grip at Kelley’s hips, pushing at the fabric until she finds bare skin to grab at. It’s mesmerizing to watch, the way Kelley falls into Tobin’s grasp, falling forward until she’s sitting on her calves in Tobin’s lap. As Kelley coaxes Tobin’s tongue out to join hers, Tobin’s hands travel over Kelley’s sides, moving underneath faded fabric higher and higher. Just as Christen thinks that Tobin’s going to move to Kelley’s chest, her palms slide back down, past where they started until they’re skimming over the side of Kelley’s underwear and along muscled legs, fingers dancing lightly before traveling back up. 

Kelley doesn’t necessarily look like the neatest kisser Christen has ever seen, but the enthusiasm is enough to make Christen wish that she was on the receiving end for a moment. Between gripping Tobin’s shoulder with one hand and her hair with the other, Kelley looks like she’s giving it her all, especially since she’s sucking on Tobin’s bottom lip with a sort of eagerness that only Kelley would be able to muster up. Tobin seems content to let Kelley have her way with her, hands slowing on their circuit before reaching around to grab at Kelley’s ass. Kelley moans into Tobin’s mouth, low and slow, and then breaks away with swollen lips and a hungry look in her eyes.

“Ready?” Kelley asks, and Christen almost wants to say yes, watching the way Tobin’s chest rises and falls as she breathes heavily. 

“Um,” Christen says, first looking at Kelley’s slipping neckline and then Tobin’s dilated pupils. “Not yet?”

She says it like it’s a question because she’s becoming impatient, growing turned on and thinking that she might like to be a part of what’s going on in front of her but knowing that she’s not quite ready. She’s too nervous, too afraid of messing up and doing something that will make Kelley and Tobin laugh at her. 

Thankfully, Kelley just shrugs and turns back to Tobin who readily meets her mouth with hers, sealing them together while flexing her fingers and tugging Kelley closer. 

Christen can feel it between her thighs, can feel herself growing wet as she watches. She’s fidgeting in an attempt to try and ignore it, ignoring the urge to do something about it. If she’s going to do this, she’s going to do it for real, and that means waiting for Kelley and Tobin. It would be so easy to just work a hand down past her shorts and underwear, rocking onto her fingers while watching Tobin gently caress Kelley’s stomach underneath her shirt the way she is. It would be so easy, especially considering the fact that she’s already touched herself for Tobin before. Christen is tired of doing things the easy way though. She’s doing this and she’s going to do it the right way, which means waiting until either of the girls in front of her can take care of her. 

“Tobin,” Kelley murmurs wetly, breaking the kiss as Tobin’s fingers trace patterns along her ribcage. “Tobin, just touch me.”

Tobin listens as Kelley slides her lips along her jawline, wet and easy as they go down the column of her neck to rest at the junction of her shoulder. Watching Tobin’s palms brush against Kelley’s breasts, hidden just barely underneath her shirt, makes Christen shift uncomfortably. She can feel her nipples tightening underneath the bra she’d put on – the bra that she’s rethinking, especially as she’s been particularly enraptured by the outline of Kelley’s nipples poking through the thin fabric of her shirt – and resisting the need to dip a hand into a cup to ease the tension and want that has her entire body sitting stiffly. 

Watching Tobin curve her hand against Kelley’s breasts is nothing short of agony for Christen. She can’t decide whether to focus on that or the way that Kelley is tugging at the collar of Tobin’s shirt to press kisses to her shoulder, not getting very far before retreating to fumble her way back up to Tobin’s jaw where she leaves behind a series of lingering kisses that border on vampire-like sucking. Tobin sits fairly still, hands working at Kelley’s chest while Kelley’s hands slip under the hem of Tobin’s shirt to reveal slivers of her tanned waist. Christen feels like she’s starting to lose a grip on her sanity, focused on the way Tobin softly kneads Kelley’s breasts before abruptly removing her hands to grab at the bottom of Kelley’s shirt. 

“Up, Kelley,” Tobin mutters, and Kelley obeys immediately, pulling her mouth away and reaching her arms up so that Tobin can smoothly drag the fabric of her shirt up and away, revealing way too much pale, freckled skin. Christen gasps a little and Kelley turns towards her, attention diverted from what’s in front of her, and Christen is suddenly faced with Kelley’s bare torso. It’s a beautiful thing, toned and lean with a pair of breasts that have Christen wanting to get a closer look. She wants her hands on them, she realizes, a brief shot of jealousy streaking through her before the realizes that she could do that if she wanted to. 

“I want a turn,” she says, feeling like a child asking for their turn with a toy. It has her blushing furiously, but Tobin and Kelley easily separate like they’ve been waiting for this since they started. 

“Yeah?” Kelley asks, a smile curling across her lips. “You ready?”

“Kelley,” Tobin repeats, and its scolding but also laden with arousal. “Don’t tease her.”

Christen swallows, her throat dry and scratchy. 

“I bet you didn’t want Tobin to undress me completely,” Kelley says cockily, somehow maintaining eye contact with Christen while sprawling out on the bed, legs spread just enough for someone to rest between them. “I bet you want your own turn.”

She’s right. She’s completely right but Christen doesn’t tell her that, staring at the center of Kelley’s cotton underwear and wondering if she’s really going to get a chance to pull them down her slim legs. 

“Just tell us what you want,” Tobin tells Christen, diverting her attention. Christen blinks as she looks at Tobin who is tucking her hair behind her ears. “That’s why we’re here. To give each other what we want.”

When Christen doesn’t immediately speak, Kelley takes the opportunity to talk. 

“It’s your turn, Christen,” she says, looking far too comfortable for someone with her chest on display. “You can have anything, from either of us. Or you could always just dive in, have both of us at once. Might as well start strong, you know?”

“I want you to be wearing fewer clothes,” Christen says, the words difficult at first but somewhat easy by the end of the sentence. She looks at Tobin as she speaks; Tobin, who holds her gaze and nods when Christen is finished. 

“You want to help?” Tobin asks, motioning to herself. 

“Where do I – “

“Come here,” Kelley says, motioning to the center of the bed, next to her. “I want to watch you two.”

“Lie down,” Tobin suggests, and Christen scrambles to lie down next to Kelley without accidentally brushing up against her. “I’ll do it like this – “

Tobin doesn’t finish her sentence, lowering herself to hover slightly above Christen. Their bodies line up and Christen finds herself staring into Tobin’s dark eyes, panicking because this is really going to happen. 

“It’s okay,” Tobin says quietly, so quietly that Christen thinks that Kelley probably can’t hear her. “It’s okay. I promise.”

“Okay,” Christen says helplessly, and then Tobin is leaning down and – 

Christen has never kissed a girl before, but her first thought is that she thinks she likes it. Tobin’s lips are soft and slightly chapped against hers, moving sensually and as though they have all the time in the world. She smells like winter air and tastes like peppermint and the idea that she brushed her teeth before this makes Christen smile a little. While Christen is timid and a little afraid to move, Tobin is sure of herself as she reaches up a hand to rest against Christen’s cheek. Her other hand remains anchored on the surface of the bed, holding her up and away from Christen who sort of wishes that they weren’t so far apart. 

It takes a moment for Christen to muster up the courage that she needs to lay a hand on Tobin’s waist, fitting into the solid dip of her torso. Tobin doesn’t flinch, just relaxes into Christen’s hold, and it spurs Christen on, fisting her hand in the fabric of Tobin’s t-shirt to pull her closer. It surprises her when she feels Tobin’s tongue carefully, tentatively tracing the seam of her mouth, and the nervous way that Christen parts her lips in welcome is rewarded when Tobin collapses on top of her, the hand that had been supporting her shooting down to work its way in between the bed and Christen’s back, lifting her up. Christen goes easily, taking cues from Tobin and arching her back until they’re pressed together closely, fabric separating them but heat still emanating from underneath. It’s mildly distracting, making it hard to focus on the way Tobin is kissing her deeply, but Christen does her best to reciprocate. She tries to be as responsive as possible, shoving aside her inhibitions until she’s working her way into Tobin’s mouth, licking at the roof of her mouth and tasting mint and something that’s just so uniquely Tobin. 

When Tobin gently ends the kiss, drawing back with one last press of her lips against Christen’s searching mouth, Christen frowns. 

“Come back,” she whines, hand pulling on Tobin’s shirt, tugging it upwards slightly. The way that the fabric is sandwiched between them means that it doesn’t go easily, the front of it giving way just an inch or so. 

“Kelley,” Tobin breathes out, turning her head to look. Christen follows her gaze, instantly biting down on her lip when she sees the way Kelley is idly flicking at her nipple, bun a mess at she jerks her hips against nothing but air.

“What?” Kelley asks defensively. “You two look hot. Am I allowed to come back to the party yet?”

Tobin laughs, somewhere low in the recesses of her throat, and Christen decides not to waste anymore time before using both hands to yank at the hem of Tobin’s shirt. Tobin gets the messages, planting her knees on either side of Christen’s body so she can lift her arms and bend her back, letting Christen remove her shirt as best as she can. It’s nerve-wracking, Christen thinks, taking off someone else’s clothes, eyes on every inch of revealed skin. Tobin is tanned and smooth, goosebumps springing up as she’s divested of her shirt. Christen takes in the view with a hungry gaze, traveling from the waistband of Tobin’s shorts, up along taut abdominals to the wide elastic at the bottom of her sports bra, eyes getting hung up on the outline of two tiny nipples. It makes saliva pool in Christen’s mouth and she clenches her thighs together tightly, feeling her arousal kick up another ten notches as she wonders what Tobin looks like underneath. She wants to see, wants to take off the sports bra as well and so she reaches for it, and Tobin patiently waits for her to finish, arms stills raises above her head as she remains positioned somewhat awkwardly. The fabric is tight and it’s a bit of a struggle, Christen blushing and praying that neither Tobin nor Kelley are laughing at her as she fumbles with it, accidentally snapping the elastic against Tobin’s skin before getting a hold on it against and continuing to pull it up and over the small swell of Tobin’s chest. 

Her breasts are smaller than Kelley’s but darker and rounder, and as soon as Christen has carefully tossed the sports bra over the side of the bed, she finds herself cupping one in each hand, obsessed with running her thumbs over already fully hardened peaks. The feel of them underneath her fingertips is foreign yet familiar, the anatomy just like her own but completely different. She’s never touched them from this angle, never gotten an eyeful of someone’s chest that wasn’t her own. Christen keeps swallowing, her mouth constantly watering with the want to wrap her lips around Tobin’s nipples and – 

“Okay, okay,” Kelley says, interrupting Christen’s train of though. “Before the two of you carry on without me – “

Tobin is quick to pull away, rising up and away from Christen who sits up and wipes at her mouth, feeling lingering wetness from Tobin’s kisses. 

“Come on, then,” Christen says, encouraged by the way Kelley is impatiently feeling up her own chest with one hand and rubbing at her center over her underwear with the other. 

Kelley wastes no time in nudging Tobin aside, coming to a stop in front of Christen while Tobin breaks to run a hand through her hair. It’s mildly intimidating, the way Kelley looks down at Christen seriously with her breasts heaving as she takes short, shallow breaths that only serve to draw Christen’s eyes downwards, lingering over pale nipples and scanning over freckles until she’s greeted with the edge of her underwear, slightly askew and covering enough that she has nothing to go off of besides her own imagination. 

“Tobin,” Kelley says, her voice authoritative and throaty as she keeps her eyes on Christen. “Want to get behind her?”

“Yeah,” Tobin says, her voice surprisingly normal as she goes quickly, having to shove a pillow aside to fit. It’s suddenly overwhelming, with Kelley kneeling over her, arms dangling at her sides, and Tobin at her back, close enough so that Christen is aware of her presence yet just far enough that Christen can’t feel her at all. 

“Wait, wait,” Christen says, panicking. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing yet,” Kelley assures her, winking in a direction that makes Christen think it was intended for Tobin. “Just taking your top off. Can we do that?”

Christen swallows again, thick and lost for words, nodding slowly as Kelley taps her fingers against the sides of her thighs. 

“Awesome,” Kelley says, and she leans forward quickly enough to smack a kiss directly on Christen’s lips. It takes Christen by surprise, so that when she feels Tobin’s large hands smoothing up along her exposed arms, she nearly jumps. She stays still though, eyes involuntarily drifting closed as Tobin’s fingers move along her shoulders, over the thin straps of her bra and camisole until they’re brushing her drying hair aside so that she can softly kiss the back of her neck. 

The two of them lift the fabric of Christen’s shirt in sync, working together while Christen shivers as the cool air hits her skin. Kelley has to remind her to work with them, so she moves cooperatively as they rid her of her clothes, leaving behind the embarrassingly small and worn lace bra that Christen had put on with the intention of preserving a modicum of modesty. She feels mildly embarrassed but knows better than to give into the instinct to cross her arms over her chest, instead letting her hands rest lamely on the bed as Kelley drinks her in appreciatively. 

“You’ve seen me like this before,” Christen says uncomfortably as Kelley stares. 

“Yeah, but never knowing that I could touch,” Kelley says, licking her lips. “It means something entirely different now.”

“Kelley, don’t freak her out,” Tobin says, patiently humming as she glides her lips along the length of Christen’s shoulder, darting out a tongue to lick at skin as she detours over to Christen’s neck. It’s soothing, grounding Christen in a way she didn’t expect to be in a scenario like this. 

“I won’t,” Kelley says resolutely, still staring at Christen’s cleavage which is helped along by the fact that she’s squeezed herself into a too-small bra that she normally only reserves for lazy days, when she doesn’t mind spilling out of the cups. “Christen – can I?”

Christen doesn’t know what Kelley’s asking but she does know that her skin is crawling with anticipation and want, so she nods and waits for Kelley to take action. 

She starts by pressing a series of brief kisses to Christen’s mouth, slotting their lips together for never more than a few second before pulling away to look Christen in the eyes and go in for another. With a hand pressing into Christen’s clothed thigh and the other steadying herself on Christen’s shoulder – the one that Tobin isn’t currently scraping her teeth over – Kelley crawls closer, second hand sliding down to pinch the strap of Christen’s bra between her thumb and forefinger. Her fingers follow the lace down until she reaches the edge of the bra, and Kelley wastes no time pushing down the fabric and pulling out Christen’ breast. It feels like sweet relief and agony at the same time, relieving the pressure at the base of her stomach while building it higher, and Christen tries to maintain composure for a minute before sighing and lolling her head backwards, eyes still trained on Kelley’s hand as she squeezes roughly. 

“You’ve got great tits,” Kelley says in amazement, pushing Christen’s bra down further for easier access before ducking down to kiss the curve of Christen’s chest, too far away to ease the tension she’s feeling. 

“You really do,” Tobin says from behind Christen, where her hands are scratching gently up her back, round her side to her stomach. Christen’s abdominals tense up as Tobin’s fingers caress the exposed skin and her breath catches in her throat, stealing anything she might have said in reply. She fights to breathe normally but gives up the moment Tobin latches her mouth onto the patch of skin below her ear, sucking lightly and making Christen’s eyes flutter shut. It only gets worse from there, with Tobin slowly adjusting her position so that her legs come to circle Christen’s, front pressing against her back and Christen nearly loses it at the contact, bare skin against bare skin. She whimpers quietly, trying to hold it back as she swears she can feel the slight protrusion of Tobin’s nipples just below the band of her bra. 

Kelley is still trailing kisses all over Christen’s chest, and it isn’t long before Kelley is dragging her tongue along a nipple. She’s got one hand tugging down the bra to give her mouth unhindered access while the other slips over to the other breast, alternating between hard pinches and the soft brush of her thumb to soothe the burn. Christen melts back into Tobin who has one hand splayed across the width of Christen’s stomach while playing with the drawstring of Christen’s shorts with the other, and the sensation makes Christen open her eyes just so she can look down and marvel at the way Tobin’s long fingers painstakingly pull apart the neatly tied bow. 

“This is okay, right?” Tobin asks, voice slightly muffled from where she’s buried her face in Christen’s neck. 

“Yeah,” Christen chokes out, thankful that Kelley’s head is tilted to one side so she can still see Tobin’s hands at work. 

“I’m getting a cramp,” Kelley mutters around Christen’s nipple, giving it one last hard suck before pulling off with a loud pop. “Can we lie down?”

“Yeah,” Tobin says, running her tongue over the spot she’s been furiously working at and then backing away. “Just go where you want to, Kelley.”

So Kelley lies down comfortably, patting the stretch of bed next to her. 

“Come here, Christen,” she says, smiling up at her through her lashes. “Come lay with me.”

Christen looks back at Tobin who nods in response, moving neatly to the side to that Christen has room to lie down. Tobin reclines behind Christen, sweeping all of her hair behind her before Christen can ever get a chance. 

Facing Kelley like this is huge, and Christen comes to the realization that this is huge. She’s actually doing this – hell, she’s been doing this – and sooner or later, she thinks, she’s actually going to have to do something. So she bites her lip and looks down at where Kelley is still on her back, blinking up at Christen and Tobin with her hair a mess and her mouth open, panting heavily as she rests her hands on the flat of her stomach. She’s not smiling sweetly anymore – she looks desperate.

“Whatever you want,” she says, as it seems to be the theme of the night. “You can do whatever you want.”

Christen zeroes in on the way Kelley’s underwear is hiked up on one hip and riding low on the other, pushed down and exposing just enough to have Christen wanting to see more. There’s a visible damp spot right at the apex of her thighs, just a shade darker than the rest of the fabric and calling out for help. Instead of diving right in, Christen motions for Kelley to come closer. Kelley moves quickly, shimmying up and over until her and Christen are on their sides, facing each other with mere millimeters between them. 

“I want to touch you,” Christen admits, unable to look Kelley in the face and instead looking down her body again, transfixed by the solid muscle twisting underneath delicate skin, visible blue-green veins tracing their way along. 

“Do it,” Kelley says, practically begging. 

So Christen reaches for Kelley’s thigh, running down the back of it until she reaches the soft spot behind her knee. Kelley is pliant, going willingly as Christen pulls her leg up and over her hip until Kelley takes it from there, wiggling closer and pressing her entire front against Christen’s. 

“Hey, Tobin,” Kelley says, running her fingers down Christen’s side, fingers momentarily hooking in the side of her bra before continuing down, down over shorts until she reaches bare thigh. “Think you could get this off of her?”

Tobin doesn’t answer, but only a few second pass before she’s snapping open the clasp of Christen’s bra. It takes some effort and awkward maneuvering from Christen and Tobin to get it off, but once it’s gone, Christen feels a sort of liberation that she wasn’t expecting to experience. 

“You look so good like this,” Kelley says, nearly drooling as she hikes her leg up higher, grinding down against Christen’s thigh. Their breasts press together, and the feeling of Kelley’s nipples pressed right up against hers makes it easy for Christen to push out a thigh of her own, searching for friction between her legs. 

“You look so good,” Tobin confirms, sneaking a hand around to wedge between Kelley and Christen, holding Christen’s breast in her hand. “Kell – come here.”

Kelley turns her head and Tobin moves her upper body over Christen who watches as they find each others mouths, kissing with too much tongue and not enough finesse. The best part might be the way Tobin’s chest presses against Christen’s arm, though, and she feels like she absolutely has to spend some time with her breasts before they continue. So Christen does her best to turn around, Kelley and Tobin making room for her to do so, so that Kelley’s front is to her back and Christen can use her hands to ease Tobin’s torso higher, making it easier for all of them as she’s brought face to face with Tobin’s beautiful chest. 

She kisses one first, ignoring the way Tobin’s body rolls in a visible shudder as Christen darts her tongue out, just enough to swipe along the tip. It makes Christen’s confidence grow until she’s carefully taking it between her teeth, biting down slowly but roughly, sucking it better before biting again. Tobin hisses above her, from where she’s still kissing Kelley by the sloppy sounds of it, and Christen takes that as a positive sign especially when Tobin reaches a hand down to tangle against Christen’s scalp and press her head ever closer. Christen feels pleased with herself and she grips Tobin’s hip with one hand, still continuing her work on Tobin’s nipple which is steadily growing even harder if possible, swelling against Christen’s tongue. She’s pretty sure that she’s leaving behind a wet mess, pulling away for a moment to catch her breath when she sees the irresistibly puffy and engorged damage she’s done. 

“Chris,” Tobin says, and Christen can just tell that Kelley’s tongue is hindering her speech. “Chris, come take her panties off with me.”

Kelley moans high and loud and Christen almost listen, almost decides to do what Tobin says, but then she decides to do something risky and push Tobin’s shorts down her hips. It’s not subtle or quick and Tobin has to roll around to help her, but eventually she pushes them down far enough that Tobin can kick them off. 

“Do what Tobin said,” Kelley orders, tugging on Christen’s hair. “And then I’ll make sure I do you.”

So Christen relents, taking her attention off of Tobin so she can watch Kelley flop onto her back once more. Christen looks at Tobin questioningly, but Tobin just nods forward at Kelley’s pelvis. 

“I’m here to help you,” she explains. “But first I want to see what you can do.”

So Christen nervously moves between Kelley’s legs, leaning down to hesitantly kiss Kelley’s stomach. She makes her way down, down until she hits cotton and can’t go any further, and it’s then that she takes a deep breath and pulls. It different that what she just did with Tobin who still has underwear of her own on, and she almost closes her eyes as she inches the fabric down. She doesn’t though, eyes glued to the most intimate part of Kelley that there is, marveling at the sight in front of her as she drags the underwear down past Kelley’s knees until Tobin’s there to help by getting rid of it entirely. 

She’s never been in this position before, so she takes moment to take it all in. She can’t stop staring at Kelley, thinking about how it’s so similar yet different from her own anatomy. Kelley is pale all over and down below is no exception, the freckles continuing as far as they can. Christen can already tell that Kelley is wet, messily and overly so, and the smell is getting to her head and making her think that she wants this more than she realized. 

“What do I – “

“Whatever you want,” Kelley says, and Christen has to get a hold of herself so that she can see the way Tobin is lazily circling an index finger around Kelley’s nipples, a hand on Kelley’s thigh and at the ready. “Start with your fingers.”

“It’s just like yourself,” Tobin encourages. “Remember we talked about this? She’s not that different from you.”

So Christen slides a finger through Kelley’s slit, brushing her clit and slipping in the wetness. Kelley is soaking and it makes Christen wonder how she would compare, wonder who wants this more, wonder who out of the three of them is turned on the most. She takes her time, exploring Kelley’s folds and eventually dipping a finger inside. It slides in easily, going further than Christen expected on her first attempt, and the loud groan that Kelley lets out is enough to get Christen moving slowly. 

It’s new but not completely. The angle is different but the feeling is the same, the same tight wet heat that Christen’s experienced with herself. Kelley feels tighter, clenching around Christen’s finger so that Christen can barely move. She goes slow, trying to get used to it, afraid of making any mistakes. It seems as though Kelley likes it, moving her hips just the smallest bit to egg Christen on.

“It’s okay,” Kelley says, sensing Christen’s apprehension. “It feels good, just keep going.”

So Christen starts with one finger, working it inside and trying to ignore the way that Kelley and Tobin are attached at the mouth yet again, Kelley’s hands moving over Tobin’s backside until they dip just under the edge of her waistband. Christen sucks at the juncture of Kelley’s thigh, relishing the strong reaction she gets and trying not to be too pleased when Kelley tears her mouth and hands away from Tobin. 

“Go help her,” Kelley tells Tobin, pushing sweaty hairs off her her own forehead. “Before she kills me.”

So Tobin leaves Kelley, slithering down until she’s level with Christen. 

“Okay,” Tobin says, rubbing her lips together and tossing her hair over her shoulder. “Keep doing what you’re doing. But maybe add more.”

Adding a second finger isn’t hard, not with Kelley as wet as she is. What’s difficult is watching Tobin lean down, tongue playfully darting out to lick at the inside of Christen’s wrist before instantly lapping at Kelley’s clit, one hair holding her hair back while the other steadies herself on the bed. It’s hot to watch, Christen growing impatient and distracted as the thrusts her fingers in and out of Kelley, curling them and doing her best to hit something, but it’s harder than it looks and Tobin’s doing enough work for the two of them. It’s hitting Christen where it hurts, bringing her patience to an end as she messily fingers Kelley open. Just as she’s withdrawn her fingers and is ready to give up – make up excuses, say she can’t do it anymore, beg to switch places with Kelley – Tobin pulls away and grabs at Christen’s hand, licking along her fingers. 

“She tastes really good,” Tobin says lowly, the vibrations spreading through Christen’s hand and along her nerves. “Want to try?”

“I don’t know if I can,” Christen says anxiously, and she yanks her hand away from Tobin to involuntarily press it between her legs, needing sweet relief. “I just – I need – I can’t – “

She’s fumbling for words, hot from humiliation and the fact that she’s never been so turned on in her life. 

“That’s okay,” Kelley soothes, leaning up and reaching forward a hand to caress Christen’s cheek. “Tobin, put the poor girl out of her misery.”

“I was planning on it,” Tobin says, and something about the wicked glint in her eyes makes Christen nervous as she’s flipped onto her back. 

Kelley and Tobin work in tandem, both of them stopping to suck bruising marks onto her breasts before making their way down. Tobin pulls off her shorts and underwear in one go and then Christen is naked, exposed to the both of them. 

“You look so good,” Kelley says appreciatively, pulling at one of Christen’s legs so that she’s spread open. “Doesn’t she, Tobin?”

“Very good,” Tobin echoes, reaching around to secure herself by grabbing a hold of one of Christen’s ass cheeks, squeezing it firmly before licking down Christen’s sex. It has Christen jolting in pleasure, tamping down the urge to crush her thighs together as she watches Tobin lick her tongue up and down with a sort of keenness rarely seen from her. Meanwhile, Kelley is slipping in a hand, holding Christen open for Tobin to have full access. Kelley keeps swiping a finger over Christen’s clit, stopping for just a few second to rub over it before stopping. It’s torture, with Tobin slipping her tongue into Christen’s entrance, just a little at first before gradually fucking her as best as she can despite the fact that it’s messy and sloppy and – well, it’s everything that this entire scene has been so far. 

“Fuck, Tobin,” Kelley gasps, and Christen lifts her head up to see – 

Tobin’s mouth has been busy, buried in Christen’s slickness, but her fingers have also been busy stroking through Kelley’s folds. It makes sense, explaining why Kelley has been so aimless and distracted, but the sight of Tobin’s mouth on herself while her finger disappear between Kelley’s legs is more than Christen can handle. 

“I’m so close,” Kelley moans, closing her eyes and, curiously enough, angling her wrist so she can rub a thumb over Christen’s clit in quick, tight circles that have Christen feelings like the wind has been knocked out of her. “Tobin, will you – “

“No,” Tobin says firmly, pulling her hand away and wiping it off on Christen’s hipbone. “Stop being greedy.”

“I am not being greedy,” Kelley huffs, pouting but keeping a thumb on Christen, never faltering in her movements. 

Tobin doubles her efforts, flicking her tongue up besides where Kelley is effectively turning Christen into a mindless puddle. Her brain doesn’t even feel like it’s functioning anymore. All that matters is the way Tobin is eating her out like it’s her only chance to do so and the way Kelley is determinedly bringing her to the brink, the process slow but sure as she Christen starts whining. 

“Kell,” she keens out, fingernails grabbing at the sheets on the bed. “Kell, can you – “

“Fuck,” Kelley curses, immediately fumbling and losing rhythm. “I can’t, I’m so fucking close. Tobin, can you handle this?”

Tobin nods serenely, and then she’s suddenly sliding her fingers into Christen and tonguing at her clit like it’s all that matters. Christen doesn’t know how close she is, but she does know that she thinks she’s found heaven on earth right where she is. 

“Wait, wait,” she says suddenly, and Tobin stops immediately. 

“What?” Tobin asks, looking alarmed when she raises her head. Christen almost wants to say never mind, purely based on the way she can see her own wetness shining on Tobin’s lips and down her chin. It has something inside her clenching tightly but she ignores it, shaking her head and trying to find the words to communicate how she’s feeling. 

“I don’t want this to be over,” she says, bottom lip quivering as she speaks, too turned on to think clearly. “It’s too much but I don’t want it to end like this. I want to – “

She doesn’t finish, looking at Kelley who is furiously rubbing her own clit while looking intently at Christen’s center, all spread open and swollen with attention. 

“Want to what?” Tobin persists, and when Christen’s eyes slide over to Tobin – sweet, patient Tobin who has been the backbone all alone, the one holding this together by its seams and making sure that it doesn’t fall apart – she changes tack and decides that she doesn’t want to make Kelley come, despite the fact that Kelley looks like she’s half a second away. 

“Kell,” Christen says, and Kelley obediently pulls her hand away to casually suck herself off of her fingertips, slurping as she goes.

“Yeah?” she questions, tongue sliding down to get the space between her first and second fingers. 

“Come here,” Christen says, beckoning her over. 

Kelley falls on top of Christen, legs slotted together in a way that bring Kelley’s slickness right up against Christen’s and has Kelley’s eyes rolling back in her head, moaning as she grinds down completely uninhibited. 

“Fuck, Christen,” Kelley groans, pushing her face down into Christen’s neck, panting hot breaths against the sweaty skin there. Their bodies move together easily, perspiration helping them glide along together as Kelley humps Christen like a teenager on a couch during a late night movie. “Fuck, this feels so good.”

“Tobin,” Christen says, as soon as she’s coherent enough to form sentences. “I want you to – will you – “

It’s hard to get the words out, what with Kelley digging her teeth into her shoulder and rubbing all up on her like her life depends on it, but Tobin’s desperate expression is what does it for her. 

“Sit on my face,” she says quickly, tripping over the words and letting her eyes briefly close as Kelley’s clit brushes against hers. “Please.”

Tobin doesn’t even check to make sure that’s what Christen wants, a testament to the fact that she’s waited for her turn long enough. She moves quick as a flash, swinging her legs around to linger above Christen’s face, eyes connected and not even paying attention to Kelley who considerately has moved out of the way just enough to make room for Tobin. 

“I forgot,” Tobin says suddenly. “I’m still wearing underwear.”

“Fuck it,” Christen says, a lump in her throat as she reaches for Tobin’s hips, her own hips jerking upwards against Kelley’s. “I’ll make it work.”

So she does, bringing Tobin to hover over her mouth, inhaling to take it all in before guiding Tobin downward to sit right there, right where Christen can mouth at her through the cotton. She doesn’t know what she’s doing, can only barely taste Tobin, but can taste enough to know that she doesn’t want to stop. She’s moving her hips against Kelley’s who occasionally hits right where Christen needs it, forcing her to lick at Tobin harder. 

Tobin is progressively falling further and further apart, a constant stream of curse words leaving her mouth. Christen suddenly hates the fabric in between them, and it doesn’t take much more than a muttering of words to get rid of it. 

“Off,” Christen mumbles against Tobin’s heat, tugging at the underwear. “Get these fucking – “

That’s all Tobin needs before she’s swiftly pulling them off, only taking them off one legs and leaving them dangling from the other before she’s sinking back down onto Christen’s waiting mouth. 

She’s different than Kelley, sweeter but stronger with a clit that’s larger and heavier on Christen’s tongue. It’s addicting, licking up from as far low as she can reach up to her clit, flicking her stiffened tongue like she’s seen before. Tobin’s a mess above her – when Christen dares glance up, she can see Tobin’s arms flexing as she braces her hands against the wall, still cursing with her eyes clenched tight. 

“I’m going to come,” Tobin gasps, and when she looks down, Christen can swear that she sees tears in the corners of her eyes. “Christen, keep doing that. Keep going.”

Christen doesn’t know how Tobin is forming words right now, but she keeps at it, taking cues from what she’s seen Tobin do by thrusting her tongue inside of her and then sucking at her clit, taking it between her lips and working her tongue over it in short, quick strokes that have Tobin crying out. It’s thrilling and scary and Christen’s wondering if she can actually do this, acting bring Tobin over the edge if she keeps at it hard enough, and she’s so preoccupied with bringing Tobin as much pleasure as possible that she doesn’t even notice that Kelley has moved down until she feels her wet mouth tracing up and down her slit and then Christen feels powerless, moaning against Tobin’s addicting taste and gripping her hips so tightly that she’s afraid she’ll leave bruises. 

Kelley is just as relentless as Christen is, slicking up two fingers and thrusting them into her without much preamble and the action has her moaning and grinding down against them, down onto Kelley’s fingers and her tongue as she laves broad strokes over her clit. It sets off a chain reaction, forcing Tobin to clutch at the wall and push herself further down into Christen’s mouth. It’s almost hard to breathe, with Christen’s nose jammed right up in Tobin’s slick and her tongue determinedly stiff and bringing her closer and closer to orgasm. She moves her hands back, gripping Tobin’s ass tightly as Kelley crooks her fingers up against Christen’s inner walls, firmly working at it while her tongue works just as hard. Inspired, Christen brings a hand down, down until she can slowly fit a finger into Tobin, fighting to get it in deep enough to press against her while still moving her tongue as best as she can despite the fact that she’s getting tired and she’s beyond horny and a sweaty mess herself. 

It’s worth it all, though, the moment that Tobin lets out a sob and crumbles onto Christen’s face, falling down as her thighs quake and moisture floods into Christen’s mouth. She comes hard and loud and Christen drinks it all in, tracing her tongue along her clit in between licking up as much of Tobin as possible until Tobin whimpers in pain and Christen leaves it well enough alone, vaguely away of Kelley lazily tracing her tongue along her folds while petting her clit without aim. 

“Oh god,” Tobin moans a minute or two later, still shuddering from where she’s slid down to sit on Christen’s chest, slumped over to give Christen just enough room to grab a breast and angle it towards her, sucking at a fallen nipple until it feebly stands up on it’s own. “Christen – Chris, stop, baby. I can’t again. Not now.”

“Okay,” Christen whispers, letting her mouth go slack. 

“Tobin,” Kelley says from down below, her fingers working at Christen’s clit just enough to get her worked up without any real purpose. “If you come down here and get us both off, I’ll let you off the hook for being rude enough to come first.”

“I can’t help it,” Tobin says finally sitting up and getting off of Christen. “Chris – you sure you’ve never done that before?”

Christen flushes, shaking her head no. 

It doesn’t take long before Tobin is bowed into Christen’s side, Kelley on Tobin’s other side. Tobin’s got these capable hands, curling two into Christen while the other hand rubs at Kelley’s clit. 

“Fucking ambidextrous,” Kelley mutters. “So fucking unfair.”

“Only during sex,” Tobin says from there she’s looking at Christen, smiling slowly. “Kell, come help me out.”

“Thought this was supposed to be about me too,” Kelley complains, but Tobin but do something right because Kelley is groaning and climbing over her to give Tobin easier access, all while slipping a hand down to join her at Christen’s center. She slips in a finger as well and it makes Christen inhale sharply, back arching as their fingers immediately work together, same speed and same motions, until she’s wondering how the hell Kelley can focus on getting herself off and getting Christen off at the same time. 

“More,” Christen says, hips swiveling hard against their hands, desperate for pressure against her clit. “Kell, Tobin, can you – “

“Whatever you want,” Tobin promises, kissing Christen on the open mouth with her ruined lips, plump from working hard and being bitten all night. Meanwhile Kelley takes initiative of her own, leaning down to bury her face in Christen’s cleavage and exhale hotly against the skin there. It’s all sweaty, the three of them tangled and messy and it’s all coming to a head, Tobin already finished with Christen and Kelley close to joining her. Christen feels the pressure mounting, desire too high for her to bother holding back, and between the tight fit of Kelley pressing another finger inside her and the heel of Tobin’s hand pressing against her clit, combined with the fact that they’ve been at this for what feels like all day, she can’t help it when she comes undone. 

Her vision whites out for a second as she stops breathing, air caught in her lungs as shocks of pleasure rack her body from head to toe. It’s the most intense orgasm she’s ever had, hands down, and she’s wondering when everything turned to black when she realizes that she has her eyes closed. Finally coming to is an experience, especially since Tobin still has her fingers in her, unmoving but comforting. Christen feels a little raw, physically and emotionally, as she blinks away the blurriness to be greeted by Tobin’s dopey smile and Kelley’s wide grin. 

“Kell,” Christen says, aware of how heavy her tongue feels in her mouth. “Please tell me you came.”

Kelley laughs and Tobin chuckles, nestling her head closer to Christen’s neck. They’re all intertwined, Christen with a leg thrown over Tobin’s and Kelley half on top of Tobin, close enough for Christen to kiss if she wanted to. 

She wants to, so she does. Kelley responds eagerly, slipping her tongue inside for just a moment before Tobin’s soft snuffle breaks them apart. 

“Yeah, I came,” Kelley reassures Christen. “As soon as you did. You look so good when you’re like that, did you know?”

Christen shakes her head, blushing fiercely. 

“It was good,” Kelley reassures her. “So good. Didn’t take much – Tobin here has magical hands.”

“I’m so tired,” Tobin says, eyes falling closed as her stupid smile refuses to disappear. “Can we go to bed?”

“We should probably wash off,” Christen says, glancing at her bathroom door, the very same one that she’d been stressing over earlier. 

“How about this,” Kelley starts, smoothing a hand over Tobin’s breast, catching a nipple between two fingers and sucking on her collarbone. Tobin bats her away, but Kelley persists. “Your sheets are a mess, Christen, and we’re all tired. How about we just go to sleep?”

“Great idea,” Tobin says through a yawn. “I’m down.”

Christen bites her lip, the panic beginning to set in as she looks at the two of them in front of her, worried that things will soon become awkward. She wonders if they regret it already, if they’re wishing that they’d never agreed to this, if – 

“Stop worrying,” Tobin murmurs sleepily, turning her head and puckering her lips for a kiss that Christen carefully answers. It’s easy to get lost in Tobin’s lips, easy to get lost in her mouth when she tastes like Kelley and her own wetness, the peppermint just barely detectable underneath. “We’re going to be fine. I had a great time. Didn’t you?”

“Yeah,” Christen says, chasing Tobin’s moving lips, unwilling to separate. 

“You two never let me finish,” Kelley whines, still determinedly fondling Tobin’s chest. “How about we go to sleep and then maybe – if we’re all up to it – do this again before Tobin has to leave?”

Christen freezes and Tobin pulls away, turning her head to look at Kelley who is smiling innocuously. 

“Are you serious?” Tobin says, and Christen worries that she’s going to hear judgment in her tone, but all she hears is interest. “Go to sleep, wake up, and do this all again?”

Kelley shrugs, tugging roughly on Tobin’s nipple until Tobin finally successfully pushes her hand away. 

“It doesn’t have to happen past this weekend,” she says. “We don’t ever have to talk about it. We can pretend like it never happened. But in case you two didn’t notice, that went pretty well. I’d like to do it again while Tobin is still in town.”

“Yeah.”

Christen surprises even herself by answering so quickly, and she ignores the shocked looks she gets from Tobin and Kelley. 

“Really?” Kelley asks, eyebrows shooting up. “Of all of us, you’ve been the one who keeps me guessing, Christen, which I definitely didn't expect.”

“Well,” Christen says, letting Tobin angle her head to kiss her neck in appreciation. “I guess we’ll just have to see what I can come up with tomorrow morning.”

“Chris,” Tobin mutters, working an arm underneath Christen’s body to hold her close, sticky sweat drying and practically gluing them against each other. “Tomorrow morning, you can do whatever you want to me.”

“Good to know,” Christen says, smiling slightly as she watches Tobin give into sleep right in front of her.

“Me too,” Kelley says, halfheartedly pulling the thin sheet up and over their overheated bodies before reaching a hand across Tobin, resting it on the curve of Christen’s ass. “Please, for the love of god, do to me what you did to her.”

Christen lays a hand on Tobin’s stomach, running across it until her fingertips are brushing Kelley’s breast. With both of them half on top of Tobin, they’re all a little too close and cramped and if Christen wasn’t completely worn out, she’d never be able to fall asleep like this – especially with her still-wet folds open and pressed against Tobin’s hip, and Kelley’s leg reaching over to hook around Christen’s. As it is, it’s easy to drift off with both of their bodies close to hers, leaving her dreaming of what they’ve already done and what’s to come.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at softanticipation.tumblr.com like always!


End file.
